


Crimson Roses

by bigmenwinthese



Series: Big D's MCYT AUs [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Minecraft Realism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Redemption, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), its mostly tommy tho, thank you discord friends for making this come true, the egg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmenwinthese/pseuds/bigmenwinthese
Summary: Tommy glanced up to the boy who stood in front of the now vanished corpse. He looked like he's about the same age as him, with white hair and bright yellow eyes, a yellow striped shirt underneath a black jacket and a beanie to protect his head. The blonde thought Technoblade was the only one who lives around this area and barely anyone visits him aside from Dream and Ranboo, so who is the hell is this random stranger?Or alternatively, Tommy meets a strange kid who saves him from the homeless green man, as well as other strange people.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & Original Character(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Big D's MCYT AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054640
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Crimson Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daemon_By_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_By_Night/gifts), [Cherry_loves_angst_fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cherry_loves_angst_fanfics), [wxxbo_mel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxxbo_mel/gifts), [AWholeNewBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWholeNewBoi/gifts), [ToastyWindJam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyWindJam/gifts).



> First off, I want to thank the awesome people who lended me their OCs with permission! All credit goes to them!
> 
> Daemon_By_Night (Lyn)  
> Cherry_loves_angst_fanfics (Moon)  
> wxxbo_mel (Mel)  
> AWholeNewBoi (Rowan)  
> ToastyWindJam (Toast)
> 
> Also this takes place after Tommy was exiled, and this is kind of a Good Dream AU where he’s just possessed by a Dreamon at the moment. The egg is the main focus for this so yeah-

_ Eret turned to their adopted son, their posture firm and composed despite the nervousness in their expression. “Son, stay out of this. I don’t want you getting involved-”  _

_ “Mom, I’m not a kid anymore.” He suddenly cut them off, stepping forward between Niki and Tubbo. “I know I’m not the best at fighting, but I can help! I’m just not gonna sit around and watch, even if you told me to.” _

_ The boy crossed his arms, pursing his lips together as he awaited for a response. The other two behind him watched in slight amusement as the king sighed, before replacing their stoic expression with a gentle gaze. “Alright, you can come with us, but you have to be careful.” _

_ “Gotcha!” Aster grinned widely, saluting the older man. He finally has a purpose he could live up to. _

  
  
  


_ “How- how can I t-trust you?” Her eyebrows slightly furrowed in suspicion, despite the crack in her voice. Her black wings protectively covered her frame, just barely enough to see the man standing before her. Despite the masked man saving her earlier from the hunters, she still couldn’t help but be a bit wary.  _

_ “I saved you from them, and it's not like I’m gonna sell you out. I won’t hurt you, I promise.” His voice was gentle and friendly, as he kneeled down, his hand holding out to reach her. The fallen angel let herself relax upon the older’s presence, and slowly unfurled her wings and folded them behind her back, taking the man’s hand and letting herself stand up.  _

_ Maybe, for once in Moon’s life, she finally had someone whom she can trust. _

  
  
  


_ Up somewhere in a hill with a lonely tree, stood a cryptid wearing a pumpkin mask, a blue cloak hiding the upper half of their body. The unknown creature silently watched as the red vines grew, making the trees and plants wilt much to the other’s dismay.  _

_ They silently trotted down the hill before the long vines could get to them, disappearing completely from the view. They would have to be careful from now on, as they don’t want to get entangled in this business.  _

_ Although, it did catch Toast’s attention, which made them slightly intrigued of what’s about to happen. _

  
  
  


_ Somewhere far from the SMP lands and in the northern mountains, a man awaited for his brother’s arrival. He had been anticipating it for a while now, but he thought if Phil isn’t coming back, then he’ll have to go there himself.  _

_ Glancing at the letter his youngest nephew had last written to him, he quickly began to pack some necessities that are necessary for the trip. He unfolded his wings, golden feathers complimenting his blonde hair, before preparing to take flight.  _

_ “I’ll be there soon. Just hold on a bit longer.” Rowan muttered under his breath, before letting his wings take him to the direction of his family.  _

  
  
  


_ The humans she considered as her new guinea pigs seem to be stronger than she thought. Watching them for a while can get a bit...disinteresting, but that was always her job, wasn’t it? Watching them suffer despite acting like she cared for them.  _

_ She took note of the red vines and the red plants that appeared all over the place. It almost made her attracted to it, but her detachment to things made it harder for her to do so. The reptile hybrid glanced around, her amber orange eyes taking note of the scenery.  _

_ Lyn let out a quiet hiss, before continuing on her way. Things have just taken a turn either for the better or for the worst.  _

  
  
  


_ The voices roared in his mind as the vines got closer, demanding that he should get away from within it’s reach. Gripping the sword in his hand, he sliced clean one of the vines before it could even reach him. He then ran away, not wanting to get caught in any more of these killer plants.  _

_ The nineteen year old boy let out a sigh, letting his shoulder relax as the atmosphere became much clearer. He placed his sword behind his back in it’s place, ready and sharp when needed. He moved his black and white striped scarf to hide the lower bottom of his face, before pursuing forward.  _

_ No one knows where those plants came from, and so does Mel. Does he stick around to find out? Perhaps that’s a choice he’ll have to make in the near future.  _

  
  
  


Aster coughed out a bit of blood, as he stared at the masked man before him. He gripped the netherite sword in his hand as he stood up once more, despite the aching pain he’s feeling. It can’t compare to the burning rage and hatred that he has for this man.

“You know we’re the same. We both wanted control, and we both wanted chaos. Don’t admit you don’t have it in you.” Dream slightly tilted his head to the side, taunting him with the two black dots that held no emotion. The rain didn’t really help much, as it only made it harder to see the other. 

The boy gritted his teeth, the grip on the handle getting tighter that made his knuckles turn white. He growled, charging forward with a battle cry, only to fall backwards with one swift slash. He cried in pain as a foot was placed against his chest, glancing up to the man towering over him. 

Despite his ragged breathing he forced out a chuckle, much to the other’s confusion. “Y- you know what Dream…? E-even if we’re- we’re the same...there’s one thing that makes us different from each other…” Aster croaked out, smirking in response.

  
  
  


_ “I’m not a manipulative bastard like you.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is just a trailer or something like that. The actual chapter will be coming out soon but it might take a while since my schedule is tight. This is also me projecting my anger through the green man even though he's possessed in this AU soooo-
> 
> Anyways, Aster is my own OC. He is a normal human like almost everyone else, and he was actually adopted by Eret at a young age so that's why he called them 'mom'. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
